


watch me (put on a show)

by TrishArgh, tropicalcap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky likes being watched, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Grandpas learning how to use the internet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Old Married Couple, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve likes anything Bucky likes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but still kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalcap/pseuds/tropicalcap
Summary: “So,” Bucky says, all casual, because the subject is casual. Very much so. “I was thinking we could do something fun.”Steve turns to face him from his place by the coffee machine. The orange mug with the chipped handle is warm in his hands, black coffee wafting tendrils of steam towards his face. He quirks an eyebrow at Bucky from behind the rim as he takes a sip, blue eyes shining with residual afterglow from their activities the night before.“D’you know those websites where people videotape themselves getting naked?” He cringes at how blunt, but also vague that sounds. Steve’s eyes haven’t lost their brightness, which is good, but also, why isn’t he protesting? “Maybe we could do it?”Bucky knows he’s not making much sense. His brain isn’t connected to his tongue sometimes. He blames it on that.Steve sips on his coffee for a while, gaze unwavering on Bucky. He doesn’t look neither disgusted nor offended, which, great, but the curiosity in his eyes somehow makes Bucky shrink into himself even more than if Steve were yelling at him for even considering such a stupid, reckless, insensitive and downright repulsive idea—“Your idea of fun is letting creepy men watch us have sex?”





	watch me (put on a show)

**Author's Note:**

> The time has come, and oh my goodness what a time it is.
> 
> First time I ever post explicit smut on this site and of course it's some kinky, exhibitionist thing because that's who I am now.
> 
> This was really fun to work on, even though I ended up changing my original idea twice before coming right back to this one. I thought I wouldn't be able to write it at first but hey, whaddaya know? I managed to do it! And with minimal crying! I want to give a huge, bottom-of-my-heart thanks to my lovely artist/beta/cheerleader Trish, who managed to make my first Bang a really wonderful one! Also my wonderful beta, who didn't yell at me no matter how many unnecessary commas I put in, Merry. You're both wonderful, patient, and this wouldn't have happened without you!
> 
> Just a heads up: this story contains NSFW art. I'd suggest you either don't open it in public or keep your brightness all the way down if you do.
> 
> Now that we've gotten all the heartfelt, serious things out of the way, onto the story!

He first gets the idea after Steve’s gone for one too many nights.

It’s three in the morning and Bucky has been trying to sleep since twelve, but his dick has other ideas. Usually, Steve would be here, willing to help in any way, shape or form— his help usually coming in the shape of two orgasms. Or three, or four.

Steve’s week-long mission is somewhere so remote he can’t even check in with a call or a text, so Bucky resorts to looking at porn. Naturally.

“What the—” Bucky mutters, seeing the surprising number of videos mentioning people messing around with step-family members. Considering the hundreds of thousands of views on them, the fact that they’re not blood related apparently makes it better.

It’s not like porn is something new for Bucky. It’s always been around, and he’s never really been shy about sex in general, but when you have a Steve Rogers in your general vicinity on the regular, there’s simply not a lot of use for porn.

Bucky settles on a video of two men that conveniently look a lot like him and Steve. He gets comfortable, slipping off his boxers and burrowing further into the pillows. He teases himself for a few minutes, cock leaking onto his stomach and over his hand, balls already drawn tight.

A new window pops up on his screen and he almost jumps out of bed, because these people are _looking at him_.

It’s a new video, one of a partly-naked straight couple making out against a backdrop of what looks like someone’s bedroom. The quality is alright, nothing like those studio-produced videos that seem to plague porn websites. The video looks homemade, but then he sees the words on the screen, and he realizes that it’s not a video— it’s a real-time stream.

Bucky Barnes is nothing if not curious, so he watches the couple for a few seconds, until he realizes it’s an advertisement for another page that promises more shows like that one. He clicks on a link that takes him to a login page, and he wipes his hand clean enough on the comforter to fill in the credentials. A few clicks later, he’s bombarded with pop-ups of other people’s videos— the word _cam_ appears over and over again, and Bucky gets what he’s gotten himself into.

Well, no turning back now.

Bucky browses the Couples category of the website, and joins a show that’s been going on for a few minutes. This one is also a straight couple — Bucky isn’t picky about what turns him on — but they’re well past the making out stage.

They’re both completely naked, the girl’s tits bouncing as she rides her partner. Bucky listens to their moans, the guy whispering filthy things into the girl’s ear, making her eyes roll back. Bucky’s hand drifts to his cock almost immediately.

The girl brings a hand to her clit, rocking her hips harder on the guy’s dick, and Bucky can feel himself nearing the edge a lot faster than he anticipated. He whines in time with the girl, wondering if maybe she gets off on being watched or if her partner likes showing her off for hundreds of people online.

Bucky moans at the possibility of _Steve_ wanting to show _him_ off on camera— show people how red Bucky’s cheeks get when he’s being fucked hard, how he always sheds a few tears when Steve pushes inside him, desperate to be full of Steve’s cock.

Sadly, seemingly everyone in the world knows his and his boyfriend’s faces, so the chances of people seeing Bucky’s O-face are very slim.

But. Maybe that _could_ be him on camera, on display for random people on the internet, watching him fall apart on Steve’s hands. Maybe Bucky could be the one mewling and writhing just like the girl on screen, his dick hard and bobbing between his legs as he fucks himself on Steve’s cock.

_Maybe._

Bucky comes harder than he has since Steve went away, crying out into the night in their empty apartment. He feels spent and twitchy after only one orgasm, sweat making the sheets stick to his back, lips bitten red and raw.

The stream is still going, but Bucky’s calling it a night. He closes the browser window and shuts down his laptop, wiping the come off his stomach with his discarded boxers.

Bucky falls asleep within minutes.

 

—

 

He brings it up over breakfast a month later.

Steve’s got that spring in his step, the one he gets after a good, long fuck— which indeed happened not too many hours ago. The smile on his face is also telling, and Bucky shudders inwardly thinking what Natasha would ask if she saw him.

(She notices everything. It’s scary more often than not, and Bucky’s the one who _taught her to be like that_.)

“So,” Bucky says, all casual, because the subject _is_ casual. Very much so. “I was thinking we could do something fun.”

Steve turns to face him from his place by the coffee machine. The orange mug with the chipped handle is warm in his hands, black coffee wafting tendrils of steam towards his face. He quirks an eyebrow at Bucky from behind the rim as he takes a sip, blue eyes shining with residual afterglow from their activities the night before.

“D’you know those websites where people videotape themselves getting naked?” He cringes at how blunt, but also _vague_ that sounds. Steve’s eyes haven’t lost their brightness, which is good, but also, _why isn’t he protesting_? “Maybe we could do it?”

Bucky knows he’s not making much sense. His brain isn’t connected to his tongue sometimes. He blames it on that.

Steve sips on his coffee for a while, gaze unwavering on Bucky. He doesn’t look neither disgusted nor offended, which, _great_ , but the curiosity in his eyes somehow makes Bucky shrink into himself even more than if Steve were yelling at him for even _considering_ such a stupid, reckless, insensitive and downright repulsive idea—

“Your idea of fun is letting creepy men watch us have sex?”

Well, at least he’s not yelling. Which also means he might be entertaining the idea.

Bucky shivers with anticipation.

Steve looks genuinely interested. He places his mug on the counter and rests back against it as he keeps looking at Bucky. Steve’s posture is relaxed, torso bare and smooth, showing signs of the rather vicious marks Bucky had bitten into the skin, determined on making them last until the morning. A reminder.

“They’re not _all_ creepy,” Bucky rolls his eyes, because they’re having a _casual conversation_ about _casual topics_. Now is not the time to think about his boyfriend’s wonderful torso. “I was one of them!”

Steve gives him a look.

Bucky really should get that tongue-brain connection thing checked out.

“By accident, just once,” Bucky clarifies, cheeks growing hot as he realizes this is only going to raise more questions. Suddenly, checking his hair for split ends is more interesting than talking about his sexual desires. “But still.”

Steve’s face goes from bewildered to disbelieving in two seconds, before his laughter takes over the room.

Bucky’s always loved that laugh. Whether it’s directed at him, or at Sam for doing something stupid like going birdwatching in the middle of winter in fucking _New York_ , or at Clint for thinking that hiding in the vents above their room is a good idea when Natasha’s warned him about the things that go on behind closed doors— Bucky loves to hear Steve laugh.

Except when Steve’s laughing at something that’s taken Bucky _a month_ to work up the courage to talk about. Something that has to do with his dick. And, hopefully, Steve’s.

(It’s never polite to laugh about a man’s dick, okay?)

“It’s not funny,” Bucky pouts, crossing his arms over his chest like a child— which _no_. Not a good idea to think about children when this conversation is happening. “I’m serious about this.”

Steve’s still snickering, continues as he picks up his mug and walks to the living room. The conversation isn’t over — and Bucky’s a little hurt about the laughter — so he follows, stands in front of Steve with his hands on his hips, waiting for him to stop with the damn giggles.

It takes longer than it should.

“Y’gotta admit it’s a little funny,” Steve says after a while. He managed to finish his coffee between chuckles, and now he’s staring up at Bucky from the couch, blue eyes questioning and still a little humored. “Where did this idea even come from?”

And so Bucky tells him. About Steve’s mission and him being gone too long; about the profiles he saw, and how the one with the couple made him stop and watch. About how he’d had the idea then, of maybe trying it out themselves.

About how as much as Bucky got off _watching_ these people, he knows he’d die and come back to life after strangers see _him_ get pounded into the mattress.

The thought sends a pang of arousal down his spine as he thinks about Steve in all his naked glory, holding him down much like he saw the man do to his partner on video. He shifts uncomfortably where he stands, trying to hide his dick thickening in his pants.

“It was hot,” Bucky shrugs. “‘S like they put on a little show ‘n everyone told them how much they liked it. They even got tips, _Steve_ , shit— can you imagine how much money we’d make?”

Steve’s lips quirk up at the question, because he knows, and he is definitely, one-hundred-and-seventy percent entertaining the idea of showing Bucky off for strangers on the internet.

Bucky’s always hated — read, _loved_ — how much power Steve has over him. Back when he was ninety pounds soaking wet, he’d charmed Bucky into doing the most stupid shit— like cornering Big Joe after school because he’d pulled on Betty Sue’s hair when Bucky was fourteen years old.

Bucky had been weak then, and he’s weak now. He’ll agree to walk on the fucking Sun if Steve wants it, only because he knows it’ll make him happy.

Except— _Bucky_ was the one who brought up this whole idea, and now Steve’s the one lured into fulfilling one of Bucky’s wants. The power shift is doing things to him, and he can tell Steve’s noticed, eyes flitting down to his crotch, mouth quirking up at the corners.

“C’mere” Steve says, eyes heavy-lidded and knowing, and Bucky feels that familiar heat low in his belly. Steve holds a hand out, guides Bucky onto his lap, big hands sliding on his sweatpant-clad thighs as he looks up at him through those unfairly long eyelashes. “Think you’re gonna get paid just ‘cause you’re pretty?”

Bucky’s words get caught in his throat, eyelids fluttering when Steve’s thumbs dig into the creases of his thighs and move in and up, nudging his increasingly interested dick. He takes a second to think, breathes in deeply because this conversation still isn’t over, _fuck_.

“Well, I’m not getting paid yet, which I think is a crime in itself,” the joke comes out sounding a lot breathier than he intended, but only because Steve’s started palming his dick through his sweats, moving in close to press soft kisses to his neck. “I’m pretty all the time.”

“But you’re the prettiest when you come, baby,” Steve grins against the column of his throat. “Y’know that, don’t you?”

Bucky nods feverishly, pressing up into Steve’s touch. His hand is big and warm when it reaches under Bucky’s waistband and into his underwear, taking him in his palm. Steve’s mouth moves further up on Bucky’s neck, searching for that one spot that never fails to make him moan once his teeth latch on.

Bucky’s hands find purchase on Steve’s shoulders, hips moving slowly into the loose grip Steve’s formed around his cock. His breath hitches, whole body shudders when Steve rubs his thumb under the sensitive head, hand moving down his shaft, slick with precome.

Steve notices the way his body responds, because of course he does. He smirks against Bucky’s neck, pulls back to look at him fully, his hand tightening around the base of his cock. He curls his other hand tight on Bucky’s hip when he whines, trying to move into Steve’s hold.

“Baby, look at me,” Steve tuts, hand squeezing once on Bucky’s hip to get his attention. “You really want this, huh?”

It’s a sobering moment in a cloud full of desire. They’re not new to experimenting in the bedroom, and they’ve always made it a point to be on the same page, voice out any objections they might have to the ideas the other brings up.

“I do,” Bucky nods, hands moving from Steve’s shoulder to cup his cheeks. He bends forward, their mouths meeting in a slow, biting kiss, one that leaves Bucky breathless as he sits back. “But I only want it if you do, too. ‘S you and me, always.”

Steve grins and that, a quick flash of white, before he surges forward. He curls a hand around the back of Bucky’s head, presses their lips together roughly, his tongue licking into Bucky’s mouth. The hand on his hip moves to grip his cock once more, and then Steve’s jacking him off in earnest, leaving Bucky panting into the kiss.

“Is this your way of saying you’re on board?” Bucky breathes, pulling back and trying to look at Steve through hooded eyes. He whines in the back of his throat when Steve twists his wrist on the upstroke, biting his lip as his thumb catches on the head of his cock, rocking his hips into Steve’s hand.

“I’ll think about it,” Steve smirks, pulling him into another bruising kiss.

Conversation’s over, then.

 

—

 

“How are we gonna keep it anonymous?”

Steve’s voice is drawn out due to all the screaming (screeching?) coming from the purple-and-blue creatures descending all around them from the building they’ve been tasked with clearing, but Bucky makes out the words anyway.

He only has time to give Steve an extremely unimpressed look before one of the creatures latches onto the barrel of his rifle. Very unfortunate for the creature, seeing as its head is blown to bits with a quick squeeze of the trigger.

“Are you seriously bringing it up _right now_ ?” Bucky yells over the screeching and _fuck_ , do these things have an off button!? He’s going to end up with a migraine after this.

“Barnes, Rogers,” comes Natasha’s voice through the comms. “ETA two minutes, you guys ready?”

“We’re a little— shit!“ Bucky narrowly avoids a _fucking rock_ being thrown at him from one of the creatures, probably taken from the rubble around them. He whips back to see the slimy purple-and-blue thing almost grin at him, if that’s where its mouth is.

He raises his gun, ready to blast the smug motherfucker to pieces, but then there’s the sound of air whizzing past him, a flash of metal as the shield flies past, and the creature no longer has a head. Meeting Steve’s eyes, he only gets a wink and a small smirk in response, and Bucky knows he’s in for a night of teasing because _I saved your life today_.

He loves Steve. Steve is also an asshole.

Bucky also gets an idea, seeing the headless corpse of the blue-and-purple thing. He doesn’t have time to voice it out, because there’s the distant rumble of a helicopter getting closer, and the blue-and-purple things have started looking around to seek it out, slimy mouths screeching like there’s no tomorrow.

“You guys are gonna need to jump,” Clint’s voice can barely be heard through the increased screeching and— are they _hissing_? These things definitely don’t like helicopters, then. “This thing’s gonna blow up any second now.”

Bucky shares a look with Steve, and they make a break towards a window on the side of the building. Taking a page out of his dumbass boyfriend’s book, Bucky covers his head with his arms and jumps through it, thankful that Clint and Natasha are hovering just below. Steve jumps after him, and then they’re hauling ass out of there.

A few seconds later, what was left of the building blows up behind them, and Bucky starts to wonder how long it’ll take to get alien goo out of his hair.

“Keep the camera below our necks,” Bucky says later, leaning into Steve’s side so he can hear him over the helicopter engine. It’s not something he wants the rest of the team to hear, so he has to take off his headphones to do so, and Steve looks at him questioningly when he doesn’t understand what Bucky’s said. “The camera— we keep the shot pointed under our necks for the whole thing.”

Steve nods and slips his gloved hand into Bucky’s, intertwining the flesh and metal fingers. He squeezes once, and that’s how Bucky knows he’s on board.

 

—

 

“What are we gonna do about the arm?”

It’s been two weeks since the blue-and-purple creatures incident, and Bucky still feels a light layer of slime on his skin. In the shower, he scrubs at his skin until it’s red and angry, and it still feels like he can’t get clean enough.

“The what?” Steve’s question is garbled around the toothbrush in his mouth.

Bucky swipes at the shower door, sees Steve’s naked form through the fogged glass.

“The arm,” Bucky repeats, tapping it against the door for emphasis. He makes quick work of washing off the soap from his body, then steps out to dry off. “Can’t fuck me on camera when I have such an exceptional trait.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Steve says, then spits out his toothpaste. He walks up to Bucky where he stand on the mat, threads a hand through his wet hair and licks hotly into his mouth, tasting of mint and everything Bucky adores. “G’mornin’ sweetheart.”

 

Two days later, Steve places a little disk on the coffee table in front of him. There’s a glowing blue light in the middle of it, and it kind of looks like a thumbprint cookie, but made out of metal.

“What’s this?” he calls to Steve, who walks away into the kitchen without so much as an explanation.

“Cloaking device,” Steve answers, coming back to the living room with a glass of water. “You put it on your arm and activate it— it’ll look like flesh.”

Bucky has been in the twenty-first century for long enough to know that technology like this little metal thing isn’t at everyone’s disposal. It’s kind of scary that it only took Steve two days to get ahold of one. Then again, Steve is close to the world’s richest tech genius — and he’s rich for a reason — so it shouldn’t be that surprising.

“We’re really doin’ this, huh?” Bucky asks, leaning back against the couch headrest and looking at Steve upside down as he walks to the bedroom.

“We are, baby,” Steve’s voice drops an octave lower than usual as he leans down to press their mouths together. “Can’t wait to see you put on a show.”

Bucky grins into the kiss, a familiar flutter of excitement in his belly as he thinks about the day to come.

 

—

 

There’s an extremely expensive laptop on the bed, and an even more expensive web camera is mounted onto the screen.

Steve is warm behind him, a weight preventing Bucky and his thoughts from going too far. His hands are strong, massaging his shoulders, the touch feeling slightly foreign on the left side. The cloaking device will take some getting used to.

Bucky’s heart is beating out of his chest, watching usernames line up in the chat window on the screen. He sees the guest numbers go up to double digits, hands feeling clammy as he realizes that _this is live_ and _they’re actually doing this_.

“Y’alright, baby?” Steve says into his ear. His hands slide down to Bucky’s hips, thumbs tracing soothing circles on the skin. “We can stop it here, there’s still time.”

Bucky shakes his head, because he’s no quitter. Also, the guests in the chatroom have started sharing their thoughts on the image in front of them, and Bucky finds that this is exactly what he wanted.

 

_harder_daddy said: so fucking hot_

_TopLad said: play with his nipples_

_dirtyboi45 said: gorgeous chest, wanna see what it looks like when u cum on it_

_harder_daddy said: look at that cock_

 

Bucky’s sat with his back to Steve’s chest, naked as the day he was born. They both decided it would be easier if they’d started the stream like that, because they could keep the camera positioned the same the whole time, and they wouldn’t risk exposing themselves to the public as the pair of horny old men they really are.

Steve’s cock is hard against the small of Bucky’s back, getting it sticky with precome, much like Bucky’s own cock, which is drooling against his stomach. They’ve barely even started, and his balls are already drawn up tight, feeling like he’s going to shoot all over the place the second Steve touches his dick.

They had come to an agreement on how the show would proceed. Neither of them would show their faces or use their names during the stream, unless they speak into each other’s ears so the microphone wouldn’t pick up the sound. Bucky proposed that Steve take control of the scene, seeing as Bucky just wanted to bask in the extra attention while Steve had his way with him.

And the thing is, Bucky would never do this without Steve. The whole reason he even had this fantasy was because he saw another couple doing this. They had each other, much like him and Steve— they were there to share a part of themselves that nobody else got to see, but they were eager to put it out there for strangers on the internet.

Maybe it’s the anonymity of it, that makes this so enticing. The fact that, no matter who these people are, Bucky’s never going to see them in real life, and they won’t know that it’s Bucky and Steve they’re getting off to, either. He and Steve are there to put on a show — one which they will also enjoy, no doubt — and the faces behind the lens are there to watch them while they fantasize about being in either of their places.

“Look at what they’re saying, sweetheart,” Steve says against the back of Bucky’s head. “All that, just for you.”

Bucky follows Steve’s line of vision to the computer screen, their naked bodies on display from the neck down for all to see. The messages in the chat room keep coming in, and the flush on Bucky’s cheeks reaches all the way down to his chest now, something warm and exciting blooming within him.

Steve’s hands move up Bucky’s arms, his sides, and the touch feels slightly muted on his left arm. The picture on the screen looks wholly different to all those times they fucked in front of a mirror, metal glinting off Bucky’s body, the dark contrast of the material to his skin so much a part of him now, that seeing his left arm as flesh is a little disorienting. Steve’s touch moving towards his nipples, one hand turning Bucky’s head to the side so he can plant a filthy, wet kiss on his lips brings him back and makes him stay.

“Wanna see what they think of you later,” Steve grins against his lips, fingers toying with his nipples, making Bucky gasp into his mouth. “When you’re all spread open on my cock, all whiny and desperate. Gonna fuck you so good, baby.”

“Steve,” Bucky groans into his skin, so quiet that only they can hear it. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

“Like what they’re saying is so pure,” Steve rolls his eyes, motioning towards the laptop. “Should be thanking me, given the fact that I can actually do good on what I say. It ain’t just for show.”

 

_goodboy543 said: touch his dick_

_kumslutz69 said: wanna see that ass_

_daddys-girl641 said: make him cum_

 

Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head at Steve’s words— they’re a promise if he’s ever heard one.

“What do you say, should we give ‘em what they want?” Steve asks, voice husky and blue eyes hooded as he looks down at Bucky.

Bucky can’t do anything but nod, gasp quietly when Steve circles a hand around the base of his cock, dragging it up slowly. He whines into Steve’s neck, hands tight on his forearms, feeling Steve’s muscles flex under his fingers. A shiver runs down his spine, Steve’s free hand moving down to fondle his balls, the hand on his cock tightening just enough to make Bucky wish their reputations weren’t on the line doing this, because _fuck_ does he want to get this show on the road, have Steve bend him over and just _take_.

“Doll,” he breathes, hips rolling into Steve’s hands, desperate for release. “C’mon, please.”

He feels Steve’s grin against the back of his head, the hand on his cock moving quicker, until the sounds are so crude and obscene that Bucky feels dizzy. It’s not foreign, Steve’s hand on his dick. Who know how many times they’ve been in this exact position, Bucky soft and pliant in Steve’s arms late at night, writhing in pleasure as Steve murmurs filthy things into his ear and brings him off with just his hands?

What’s foreign are the extra eyes on them, watching as Steve picks up the pace, thumbs the head of Bucky’s dick and spreads precome down his shaft, making the drag slick and easy, his other hand rolling his balls gently between his fingers. It’s the extra ears listening to Bucky moan brokenly into Steve’s mouth, the other man chuckling quietly because he understands just how much Bucky’s enjoying this, just how much they both wanted it without even knowing.

It’s exhilarating.

“Please,” Bucky pants, hips moving off their own accord, feeling Steve’s arousal and hips slowly rolling into his back, chasing his own pleasure. Bucky’s nails dig into Steve’s forearms, helpless little whines falling from his lips when Steve twists his wrist on the upstroke, gently tugging at Bucky’s balls, mouth pressing a sucking, wet kiss to the back of his ear.

Bucky’s orgasm hits him without warning. He moans, long and loud into their bedroom, back arching away from Steve’s body as he comes. He loosens up down to his toes, warmth spreading through his veins, eyes shut tight.

There’s a constant _ping_ in Bucky’s hazy mind as he comes down from his high, faintly recognizing the sound of the messages coming into the chat room.

 

_trubottom699 said: fuck i just came_

_kumslutz69 said: HOT_

_chokemedaddyy said: show us ur faces plz_

 

He just orgasmed on camera. Bucky _just came on camera_.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on the realization, mind busy on Steve craning his head to the side so he can get at his lips again. Their mouths meet in a kiss that’s mostly teeth, Steve’s tongue fucking into his mouth, filthy and slow in a way only he can make it, one of his hands holding Bucky’s chin to keep him there, the other still moving lazily on Bucky’s spent dick.

Bucky bats his hand away, mentally rolling his eyes at the proud smile Steve presses against his mouth, the bastard. He knows exactly what he does to Bucky, never letting him catch his breath after the first orgasm— Steve always shoots for two or more, because he’s no quitter, either. He loves driving Bucky crazy in all the best ways.

(Also in the worst ways, like when he leaves his dirty socks inside his running shoes.)

“Up,” Steve commands, clean hand squeezing Bucky’s hip.

Steve helps Bucky sit up and forwards, bringing his come-soaked hand up to his mouth, an eyebrow raised in half-question, half-challenge. Their eyes meet as Bucky takes the dirty digits into his mouth, eye contact unwavering as he rolls his tongue between them, savoring the taste of himself on Steve’s skin.

 

_TopLad said: wanna bite dat azz_

_chokemedaddyy said: show his hole_

_meandom69 said: FUCK HIM HARD_

 

Bucky’s willing to bet Steve’s rolling his eyes at the ridiculous things in the chat box, even though the filth that comes out of his mouth is ten times worse.

Steve fishes out the bottle of lube he conveniently stashed under the pillows before the show started, shivering as Bucky mouths at his neck, sucking bruises into the skin. Steve grits his teeth and slicks up his fingers, spreading Bucky’s legs further with his clean hand, displaying him even more for their audience.

Bucky’s eyelashes flutter as Steve’s slick fingers rub against his entrance, a sharp breath escaping him as the first digit breaches him. He rolls his hips into Steve’s hand, welcoming the stretch of another finger just a few seconds later. Bucky’s only faintly aware of the sounds coming from the computer, too lost in pleasure to pay attention to the undoubtedly filthy words coming from their viewers.

They really should’ve set up a tipping option.

Steve gets a hand on Bucky’s cock, still hard even though he’d come a mere few minutes ago. Bucky hisses, sensitive but also wanting _more_ and his skin feels like it’s going to burn off with every pump of Steve’s fingers in his hole, searching and stretching and hitting _that spot_ —

“‘M ready,” Bucky slurs, mouthing at Steve’s neck. Steve slips his fingers out, Bucky’s limbs slow and clumsy as he turns to face the blonde. “Wanna see you.”

Bucky rises up on his knees, cheeks flaming when he feels Steve’s hands drift down to his ass, kneading his cheeks before parting them, no doubt giving one hell of a view into the camera. Their eyes meet, gazes hooded and so intense, Bucky feels like he can’t breathe. Steve’s hands on his ass tighten as Bucky starts to sink down on him, slack-jawed and keening, Steve’s cock stretching him out.

Bucky doesn’t do more than grind on Steve’s cock at first, a slow, sensual thing, letting himself enjoy being full, being watched. He captures Steve’s lips in his, licking into his mouth, messy and wet, until he gives up and just lets Steve _take_. Bucky’s hands tangle in Steve’s hair, tugging as Steve takes matters into his own hands, holding his ass cheeks open as he starts rolling his hips into Bucky, nothing but hitched breaths and drawn out moans escaping Bucky’s lips.

“Riding me so good, baby,” Steve huffs, hands gripping him tight. He looks up at Bucky like he hung the fucking Sun, and if Bucky’s mind could form a coherent thought at the moment, he’d give Steve shit about it. Bucky loves how dopey Steve gets when they fuck. Not that he’s any better. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Bucky pants, eyes squeezing shut, his belly tightening at the praise. “So good, jus’ for you, doll.”

Steve seems to think Bucky isn’t nearly as incoherent as he should be by this point in their sexacapades, because then he’s gripping Bucky by the hips, so tight there’s probably going to be marks left behind. Steve plants his feet on the mattress and starts a brutal pace, fucking up into Bucky so deep he feels it in his bones.

“Ah, oh _fuck_ ,” Bucky whines, feeling like his breath is being punched out of him with each thrust. He presses his face against Steve’s neck, bites the skin there as he moans. “Stevie, please.”

“What do you need, babydoll? C’mon, tell me what you need,” Steve says, throaty voice going straight to Bucky’s dick. “Want me to touch you, is that it?”

Bucky can only nod, tongue heavy in his mouth as the head of Steve’s dick brushes up against his prostate, giving in to the delicious burn of his rim stretching around Steve’s girth. He goes limp against Steve’s chest, only his hands and the hot, hard length inside Bucky anchoring him to this moment.

No matter how bad or surreal things get — like having sex for strangers on the internet — Steve’s always there to bring him back, hold him down.

“You want them to see you come on my cock? See how pretty you look when you make a mess?” Steve asks, and Bucky groans into his neck, breath hot and wet on his skin. “Turn around for me then, let ‘em see you.”

It only takes a few seconds for Steve to slip out and turn Bucky around so his hard, flushed cock is facing the camera, but it’s still a few seconds too long of feeling empty. Bucky cries out, wordlessly begging for Steve to fill him up again. All he gets is a big, warm hand petting his belly and Steve’s hips rolling into him, the slick drag of his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks driving him mad.

“Patience, baby boy,” Steve coos, hides a smile into Bucky’s hair, the bastard. “Gonna give you what you need, gonna fill you up real good.”

They moan in unison as Steve enters Bucky once more— Bucky at the stretch, and Steve at the tight, wet heat of Bucky’s hole.

Bucky chances a glance at the computer screen, manages to focus his glassy eyes long enough to see all the messages coming into the chatroom.

 

_meandom69 said: love his sounds_

_BlackMamba_69 said: I wish I could fuck him like that_

_TopLad said: you should let us see his face_

 

“Oh god,” Bucky gasps, head dropping back onto Steve’s shoulder, nails digging painfully into the blonde’s forearms. “‘M g’na— ah, fuck!”

Bucky’s spread open on Steve’s lap, thighs hooked around Steve’s as he’s bounced on his hot, hard cock. He’s being fucked on camera, cock drooling on his belly with every brush of Steve’s dick against his prostate, chest feeling so _tight_ because _it’s so much and there’s people watching and he’s so full and_ —

Bucky sobs, the knot in his chest unraveling, as he comes so hard ropes of it reach his neck. A warm pressure releases from his groin all the way down to his feet and up to his brain. His toes curl, hands tightening so hard on Steve’s forearms Bucky’s worried he might break something.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Steve’s grits out, fingers digging painfully into his hips. Bucky hears him almost through a cloud, mind gone hazy with pleasure. “Give it to me, that’s it. So pretty when you come, wish they could all see you like this.”

Bucky’s only dimly aware of Steve’s orgasm, releasing warm and plenty into him. When he comes to, the comment notifications are coming in faster than he can read them, though he manages to catch a few that make his face burn, red spreading down to his chest.

 

_Dragon69 said: wonderful_

_harder_daddy said: text me at xxx-xxx-xxxx would love to join u sometime_

_chokeNspankme said: FACE REVEAL PLEASE_

_Dragon69 said: would luv 2 c more of u both_

 

Steve leans forward to end the video stream, taking Bucky’s spent body with him. There’s no more _dings_ , no more comments about Bucky’s ass or Steve’s cock. Just like that, it’s over.

Steve slips out of him and Bucky squirms, come leaking out of his hole. He tips Bucky sideways on the bed so he’s lying down, turns him over onto his stomach out of the wet spot. The soft mattress is a welcome sensation on his overheated face, and Steve’s hands and lips trailing down his spine trying to calm him down and help him get his breathing back to normal.

After a few minutes of sweet, blissful silence, and Steve’s soft touches on his body, and Bucky’s dozing off. At least he was, until there’s a bit of shifting, and Steve’s warm body is no longer next to his.

“No,” Bucky grumbles, blindly grabbing at Steve. He manages to grip an ankle, tugs on it in an attempt to get Steve back in bed. “Stay.”

“We’re both gross, c’mon,” Steve chuckles, freeing his ankle and standing. He stays next to the bed, and Bucky can feel Steve’s heated gaze on his skin.

Bucky’s cheeks heat up. He’s never gotten used to being looked over — _admired_ — by his boyfriend. Steve always takes his time to look him over, admires the red splotches on his skin where his hands gripped Bucky tight, the streaks of come drying on his belly, the slickness of his inner thighs.

“Shower, then bed,” Steve says after a while, brushing Bucky’s hair back from his forehead. He helps Bucky turn over onto his back, switches the little cloaking device off and watches black metal appear with a small smile on his face. He must’ve missed it.

“How about no shower, all bed?” Bucky asks, peeking an eye open and peering up at Steve. He only gets a fond smile in return, which makes Bucky think he’s won, but then Steve’s bending down and sliding his big, warm hands under Bucky’s back and thighs, lifting him up.

Steve carries him to their bathroom, ignoring Bucky’s wriggling and unhappy sounds— he knows it’s only for show. He sets Bucky down on the counter next to the sink, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead in apology after Bucky hisses, cold marble under his skin.

“Did you notice how many people had _sixty-nine_ in their username?” Bucky snorts, appreciating the sight of Steve’s bare ass as he sets up the shower. “‘S like they’re all thirteen years old.”

“I hope to Jesus none of those people were thirteen years old,” Steve mutters. He sticks a hand under the water jets, turns to look back at Bucky when he deems the temperature acceptable. “Get in, soldier.”

Bucky bites back the _Captain_ retort on the tip of his tongue because then he’s stepping into the shower, and the warm spray of water feels wonderful on his skin. His eyes slip closed the instant the water hits him, and he’s only vaguely aware of Steve joining him and lathering his hands up before they’re running through Bucky’s hair.

“Thank you for doing this, Stevie,” Bucky sighs, reveling in the feel of Steve washing his hair. “I love you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Steve’s grinning, Bucky’s sure of it. He ducks to press a kiss behind Bucky’s ear, completely disregarding the soap suds. “I love you, too. Anythin’ else you ever wanna try, don’t be scared of bringing it up, okay?”

Later, when Steve’s half-dead to the world and Bucky’s still reeling from how the night turned out, he pokes Steve in the side. Sleepy blue eyes fix on his, and Bucky swears his heart grows three sizes.

“What’s your take on butt plugs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I live off validation, so let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [Merry on Tumblr](https://merryrf.tumblr.com/)  
> [Trish on Tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> [Me on Tumblr](https://tropicalcap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
